El rey de Nohr
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Es un tirano, es inhumano...es un demonio. Pero antes fue un padre, un esposo, un amante...un verdadero rey
**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

—Cariño… —tomó su mano, sintiendo el frio en los finos dedos de su mujer robándole el calor poco a poco.

—Perdón —susurró ella, en apenas un hilillo de voz—. No podré…Cuídalo, prométemelo.

—Katerina, solo…

—Por favor…promételo.

—…Lo prometo —apretó mas la mano de la reina que yacía sobre la cama, como si con ello fuera capaz de retenerla a su lado arrebatársela a la muerte que ya se escondida donde la luz de las antorchas no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Observó a su esposa un instante, contempló su pálida piel, que de la más fina porcelana, se había transformado en cera petrificada que le daba más años de los que en realidad tenía. Sus cabellos dorados parecían marchitos y sucios, ya no eran de seda, sino pesados por el sudor y enmarañados, regados como un montón de paja sucia sobre la almohada blanca.

La reina Katerina había perdido en una noche la luz que la hizo brillar en la corte y volverla el centro de atención hasta ganarse la corona que con orgullo y elegancia portó durante tanto tiempo que en ese momento parecían un efímero recuerdo que se iba diluyendo entre la imagen que tenía ahora frente a él.

Su esposa ya no era más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y sin embargo, Garon seguía aferrado a ella, negándose a soltarla.

Para él, Katerina era mucho más que la reina, era su vida misma, el ser que con una sonrisa le mostró el calor del sol que nunca brillaba en Nohr.

Verla apagarse poco a poco era como tocar el cielo tan solo para ser arrastrado de nuevo al infierno. Era como sumirse de nuevo en la fría oscuridad a la que tanto temió cuando era niño.

—Alteza…

No se giró. Sus ojos color vino se mantuvieron fijos en su mujer, buscando desesperadamente grabar cada detalle de aquel rostro. Apartar la vista significaba perder los últimos segundos que le habían obsequiado con ella.

—Ejem…alteza —insistió la mujer parada en el umbral de puerta—. De verdad lamento interrumpirlo, mi señor, pero…el niño, su hijo, necesita un nombre.

Garon por fin la miró, notando de inmediato aquellas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y la expresión taciturna que reflejaba su redondo y enrojecido rostro. Sus ropas baratas aun sucias con la sangre que su esposa había perdido durante el parto en su desesperado afán por darle un heredero.

—Mi esposa le dará un nombre cuando esté mejor —musitó, con una repentina molestia cambiando el tono de su voz—. Retírate.

—Xander… —exclamó Katerina, como si las fuerzas hubieran vuelto a ella tan solo para pronunciar esa palabra—. Xander.

—¿Xander? ¿Quieres que ese sea el nombre de nuestro hijo?

—Sí…Garon…por favor, que se llame Xander —repitió la reina entre sollozos, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su esposo.

—Está bien, Xander entonces —asintió, forzando una sonrisa y conteniendo las lagrimas que hacían arder sus ojos—. Ya la escuchaste, Cassita.

—Como ordene, alteza. Con su permiso.

La mujer salió apresurada de la habitación, sus fuertes pasos haciendo eco por el correr de piedra negra hasta dejar de nuevo aquel pesado silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, ni quiénes fueron los que entraban y salían. Solo estaba ella, el débil apretón en su mano y los frágiles jadeos que llenaban la falta de sonido.

Solo estaba la mortecina esperanza de que su reina abriera los ojos de nuevo y le mostrara aquel color azul que el cielo de Nohr nunca reflejaba. Que volviera a pronunciar su nombre y le dijera entre risas lo mucho que lo amaba, lo feliz que era a su lado, que cantada en su oído la misma canción que entonó el día que la conoció.

Pero dentro de él, una suave voz le decía que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir. Su reina estaba más muerta que viva y con ella se llevaría una parte de él.

«¿De qué te sirve ser ancestro de un dragón si no la puedes salvar?» repetía, una y otra vez como un mantra que le nublaba la mente.

—Basta… —pidió él, con la voz temblorosa ante el primer sollozo que lograba escapar de su pecho.

«Eres débil, muy débil»

—No…

«Ya no está.»

Reaccionó de golpe, como si algo en aquellas palabras lo hubieran sacudido de pies a cabeza. El corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, su aliento formando nubes frente a él ante el frío en la habitación ahora en completa penumbra; las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido, dejando al frío salir de los rincones y escurrirse como la oscuridad.

La figura de su esposa no era más que una silueta sin forma sobre la cama. Ya no había más jadeos ni gemidos de dolor, solo quedaba la soledad y el inmenso vacío que parecía estar devorando su pecho y desgarrando su interior.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y gritó hasta que su garganta no se lo permitió más.

Cuando la reina Katerina murió, algo en Garon también había muerto y desde ese entonces, aquella voz burlona en su cabeza no lo dejó jamás.

* * *

 **Yep, I'm still alive.**

 **Llevaba mucho sin subir ni actualizar absolutamente nada. En serio, creo que mi ultima actualización fue como en noviembre o algo así. Pero bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, buenas y malas, mucho estrés, mucho vicio (Ya jugaron Xenoblade X? Dioses, ese juego es el maldito amor de mi vida! Luego Fates! Ah!), una pagina de Face que atender, la universidad...en fin, lo cierto es que sigo sin sentirme en condiciones de escribir (podrán notarlo en este capitulo) pero...me ha inspirado Fates y la verdad es que no puedo seguir inhibiéndome porque eso no me sacará del bloqueo que me tiene atrapada.** **So...yeah, seguiré con todos mis fics y obviamente con este, aunque en realidad no es muy largo y bueno... al ser precuela de Fates tendrá spoiler para todos aquellos que no hayan jugado la ruta de Valla y muchísimos mas para los que ni siquiera se hayan aventado la de Hoshido y/o Nohr.**

 **Creo que me quedó mega confuso el capitulo pero bueno...lo básico es que esta fue la muerte de la mamá de Xander y la primera esposa de Garon, la reina Katerina.**

 **Es precuela desde el punto de vista de...vaya, Nohr y tendrá algunas menciones de lo que ocurría en Hoshido. Tal y como en mi fic de El Comienzo, este estará compuesto de canon y headcanon para rellenar los hoyos que queden, este fue uno de ellos, no se especifica como es que muere Katerina.**

 **Así que pues...nada, muchas gracias por leer :) un review me ayudará mucho**


End file.
